mysticaseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mystica: The Game Default Planetary Statistics
='Aurora's Current Planetary Statistics'= The game takes place in the planet city of Aurora on the planet of Aurora. Aurora's Default Planetary Statistics is based off of whatever real life city and country that the host wishes it to be based off, with or without variations. They can also make it based off something in their imagination. The current default city that Aurora is based off of is New York, New York, USA. How Changing Planetary Statistics Work Players will be fighting to change the default statistics below. They gain power when they kill other players, power equal to that player's power. They have the ability to make alliances with other players to further mutual goals. Government Type:Republic Similar to Rome’s Led By A Consul. The republic of Aurora has been completely compromised. The most powerful beings in the galaxy use their power to directly control politics and thus society. Other Settings Theocracy(With A Player as Head) Lead a Theocracy where you rule as priest of a chosen God, or as God in the flesh. Empire(With A Player as Head) Lead a Empire Junta(With A Player as Head) Control the Government With Military Force Absolute Monarchy(With A Player as Head) Rule as Absolute King or Queen The Republic(With A Player as Head) Direct Democracy(With A Player as Head) A Constitutional Parliamentary Monarchy(With A Player as Head) Aurora’s Economic Philosophy: Government Controlled Capitalism Other Settings Feudalism Socialism Communism Controlled Capitalism Laissez-Faire Capitalism Social Security: Reflective of Reality Other Settings Has Been Retracted for Citizens Born After A Date Decided By The Government Has Been Reformed Income Inequality: Reflective of Reality Other Settings Wealth Redistribution Has Happened. Wealth Redistribution Hasn't Happened. Homelessness: Reflective of Reality Other Settings Being Solved With Taxes and Employment Opportunities Has Been Solved With Wealth Redistribution Citizenship Handling: Reflective of Reality Other Settings Open Immigration: Anyone's Allowed In Closed Immigration: No one other than natural citizens are allowed in. Only Temp Visas Allowed Only Temp Visas Allowed To Groups Deemed Acceptable By The Government Only Temp Visas and Permanent Resident Cards Are Allowed Only Temp Visas and Permanent Resident Cards Are Allowed To Groups Deemed Acceptable By The Government People Are Allowed To Become Citizens People Deemed Acceptable By The Government Are Allowed To Become Citizens Forced City Departure Or Indentured servitude Or Enslavement: Reflective of Reality Other Settings Illegals Are Hunted Down And Enslaved While Everyone Else Is Untouched. Illegals and Those With Temp Visas Are Hunted Down And Enslaved While Everyone Else Is Untouched Illegals and Those With Temp Visas and Permanent Resident Cards Are Hunted Down And Enslaved While Everyone Else Is Untouched All Who Are Not Natural Born Citizens Are Hunted Down And Enslaved While Everyone Else Is Untouched All Who Are Not Natural Born Citizens With Exceptions Made By The Government Are Hunted Down And Enslaved While Everyone Else Is Untouched Illegals Are Hunted Down And Killed While Everyone Else Is Untouched Illegals and Those With Temp Visas Are Hunted Down And Killed While Everyone Else Is Untouched Illegals and Those With Temp Visas and Permanent Resident Cards Are Hunted Down And Killed While Everyone Else Is Untouched All Who Are Not Natural Born Citizens Are Hunted Down And Killed While Everyone Else Is Untouched All Who Are Not Natural Born Citizens With Exceptions Made By The Government Are Hunted Down And Killed While Everyone Else Is Untouched Illegals Are Hunted Down And Deported Off World While Everyone Else Is Untouched Illegals and Those With Temp Visas Are Hunted Down And Deported Off World While Everyone Else Is Untouched Illegals and Those With Temp Visas and Permanent Resident Cards Are Hunted Down And Deported Off World While Everyone Else Is Untouched All Who Are Not Natural Born Citizens Are Hunted Down And Deported Off World While Everyone Else Is Untouched All Who Are Not Natural Born Citizens With Exceptions Made By The Government Are Hunted Down And Deported Off World While Everyone Else Is Untouched Planet City Immigration Control: Reflective of Reality Other Settings They are ignored and allowed in the planet city. They turned away by threat of force or force itself. All people deemed adults are arrested and thrown into prison for cheap labor, likely manual. and the rest are granted access into the planet city's orphanages to be used eventually for cheap labor, likely manual. All people deemed adults are killed and the rest are granted access into the planet city, possibly manual. and the rest are granted access into the planet city's orphanages to be used eventually for cheap labor, possibly manual. They are killed indiscriminately. Health Care: Reflective of Reality Other Settings Partially Supported By Galactic Taxes By Percentage Decided By The Government Completely Supported By Galactic Taxes No Governmental Taxes At All. Citizens must depend on either themselves and/or their employers for health insurance for themselves and their families. Education: Reflective of Reality Other Settings Everything Up To Your Doctorate's is Free If People Study What The Government Allows Everything Up To Your Master's is Free If People Study What The Government Allows Everything Up To Your Bachelor's is Free If People Study What The Government Allows Everything Up To Two Years Worth of College is Free If People Study What The Government Allows Education is Free As Long As It Falls In The Parameters Of What The Government Allows Everything Up To Your Doctorate is Free Everything Up To Your Master's is Free Everything Up To Your Bachelor's is Free Everything Up To Two Years Worth of College is Free Everything Up To College is Free Preschool, Elementary and Middle School is Free.Everything Else Isn't Preschool and Elementary School is Free. Everything Else Isn't Preschool is Free. Everything Else Isn't Not Free At All. Parents Must Find A Way To Educate Their Own Children Isn't Welfare: Reflective of Reality Subsettings Non-Existent, Subsidized, or Free Child Care Services Non-Existent, Subsidized, or Free Elderly Care Services Non-Existent, or Existent Mandatory Worker's Compensation Non-Existent, Subsidized, or Free Health Care Non-Existent, or Existent Food Stamps For People With Net Income Under Your Choosing Non-Existent, Subsidized, or Free Sick Leave Abortion: Reflective of Reality Other Settings Not Allowed. Allowed For Rapes And Health Allowed and Governmentally Financed Partly For Rapes And Health Allowed and Governmentally Financed Wholly For Rapes And Health Poverty: Reflective of Reality Other Settings Extreme Poverty Solved With Wealth Redistribution Extreme Poverty and Relative Poverty Solved With Wealth Redistribution Population Control: Reflective of Reality Capital Punishment: Reflective of Reality Government Surveillance: Reflective of Reality Other Settings None Big Brother is Peeking. Big Brother is Watching(Check Story for More Info) Marriage: Reflective of Reality Other Settings All Are Allowed to Marry Other Gun Control: Reflective of Reality Torture: Reflective of Reality Drug Prohibition Laws: Reflective of Reality Child Labor Laws: Reflective of Reality Freedom Of Speech: Reflective of Reality Other Settings None Other Big Brother Can't Have That Human Trafficking: Reflective of Reality Other Settings Illegal Not Illegal Prostitution: Reflective of Reality Other Settings Illegal Not Illegal Property Taxes: Reflective of Reality Inheritance Taxes: Reflective of Reality Transfer Tax: Reflective of Reality Sales Tax: Reflective of Reality Expatriation Taxes: Reflective of Reality Corporate Taxes: Reflective of Reality Income Taxes: Reflective of Reality Medicare Taxes: Reflective of Reality Social Security Taxes: Reflective of Reality Category:Byond Game